


Five little moments

by Fictionally_inclined_character



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Because I am living in hope, But I am going for hopeful angst, Did I mention fluff?, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, May contain trespasser spoilers, Tiny angst content warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionally_inclined_character/pseuds/Fictionally_inclined_character
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five little incidents before our hearts were torn in two.<br/>In which the Inquisitor is impatient, and Solas is led by the nose to explore the complexities of impulsive behaviour, by way of five little more-or-less accidents.</p><p>My modest late-late entry for last week's Solas Fluff Friday, because philosophically speaking, either every day is Friday, or none.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1-5

\--1-

It had been an accident. A happy one, but an accident nonetheless.

Ellana had berated herself throughout the whole long trip to Crestwood to give Solas space, to let him work out whatever deliberations he needed, and concentrated on her other companions instead of spending every waking moment hanging onto his words or sighing like a love sick foal everytime their eyes crossed in the evenings around the campfire.

It was great, fun even, and Ellana genuinely enjoyed spending time with her friends. Not that she didn't usually, far from it! She loved being with people, especially people as diverse and personable as her 'honor guard', a luxury her life as First of her Clan could never have afforded.

Anyway, back to the point. It was just another long rainy afternoon in Crestwood whilst scouring the countryside for the Warden's tracks that they had an unfortunate run in with the High Dragon.

A fight with a High Dragon was no joke. Neither was when said Dragon decided that Ellana, with her cute pointy ears and willowy constitution, would pass for a tasty snack; not unlike all the nugs it had lunched on, judging by the sad amount of tiny bones strewn about its stomping grounds. Ellana must have been like a dream come true for the nug afficionado; 'A supersized nug, its my lucky day', the Dragon must have been thinking as it swooped down on her and lifted her from the ground with its claws, 'Come to mamae so she can crunch on your bones!'

Her companions gave chase of course, and Ellana managed to free herself with some magical assistance, only breaking a few ribs when she crashed onto the ground from a still mercifully low altitude.

The Dragon had not appreciated the interruption, and would not allow escape, as evidenced by the various claw marks on their backsides as they had tried to hike for the hills. The only consolation was that they had managed to avoid getting chewed in half; those jaws were, as evidenced by the half-eaten corpses in its lair, capable of ripping a grown man in half. Those poor bandits had had no warning before having their spinal chords ripped a new one, leaving behind sad pairs of bloody legs, and one very unlucky torso.

Only Sera and Iron Bull had enjoyed the fight. Ellana, in her state of magical over-exertion, could only draw the conclusion that they were unhinged by the adrenaline and almost-eaten-alive aspects; nothing else could excuse the gleeful hooting when they got tail swiped against a pillar hard enough to crack bones.

Solas and Ellana focused more on barriers than offense; wasting mana on trying to pierce the hide of a dragon with a piss poor imitation of its elemental breath, when compared to the benefits a barrier could offer in terms of surviving with a mere concussion instead of getting their heads bashed in by a stampede of High Dragon... short answer: there really was no contest to what their magical assistance had to consist of.

Besides, Bull enjoyed dealing the killing blow by chopping off the Dragon's head a bit too much to take it away from him.

Ellana wheezed, her ribs protesting with each breath, as she suspiciously glared at the still twitching torso of the beheaded dragon, as if it could rise from the dead just to fuck with them when they thought themselves safe.

"Solas," she asked before her lightheadedness wore off and she thought the better of it, "Please tell me a spirit cannot possess the body of a dead dragon? Please, tell me it's dead, and I mean really, really dead, because I don't think I've got the strength to stand, nevermind burn its undead scales off,"

Solas didn't reply, just uncorked a ration of lyrium, his aura singing brighter for a few seconds as it digested the pure magic in liquid form, "Let me see those injuries," he grunted hoarsely as he grabbed her arm and began threading magic into her body.

"I'm not hearing a 'no', Solas!" Ellana's breath hitched hysterically, not at all helped by the unsettling sensation of her muscles and bones realigning by his will.

"It is unlikely," he muttered as he worked, "The Veil is thick here, and there are not many spirits who have the strength of will to operate a corpse as powerful as a Dragon's so soon after crossing the Veil. It would have to be bound within by the aid of powerful-"

"Forget I asked!" Ellana snapped, her body shivering with terror born sweat, but Solas was not one to waste an opportunity to talk about his favorite subject and was readying a lengthy spiel on the possibility she had unwittingly brought up. 

A stroke of pure brilliance struck her adrenaline laced and dazed mind about how to make him stop talking; without thinking too hard about the why nots, she grabbed his head by the ears and her lips crashed against his before her better sense could object.

Solas did not push her off immediately, but when it was obvious he was going to switch topic into lecturing instead, she peppered his lips with frantic kisses meant to distract him. She didn't expect him to be so easily derailed and was positively surprised when he grabbed her by the waist to pull her closer, and his other hand tangled itself in her messy and half-loose braided bun to kiss her back.

Ellana could dimly hear her companions congratulate themselves on their victory and begin nit picking over each others' performances, and the two elves were forgotten in the chaos for a few precious seconds. 

For one perfect moment, her world consisted of the scent of his sweat seeping through his coat, the taste of their breakfast of blueberries and porridge on his breath, the feel of his tongue as it caressed hers, and the sound made by their clothes as they rustled under assault.

The Fade kissing had been nice, but this was much more satisfactory, because now she could feel the frustrated grunts when he could not get enough of her fast enough for his liking, and know the real heart pounding that threatened to suffocate her with its intensity and made her create strangled moans in response.

"Hey, where's Princess Elfy got to? She's not under the dragon, is she?" Sera's obnoxious exclamation sadly heralded the end of the kiss, as they sprang apart, faces red and eyes wild.

"I'm here!" Ellana called back before they mounted a search party, licking her tingling lips, remembering the nip of his teeth not a few seconds ago, and she hoped the rush of blood to her head would be excused as the heat of exertion from the battle, not the mouth-to-mouth combat she had been engaged in with their very handsome and not-at-all shocked apostate mage.

Solas fought to regain his composure, but the way he avoided her for the rest of the day spoke volumes about the state of his mind.

Ellana very firmly decided to give him more space, because if he could kiss her like that in real life, it was worth waiting for. She sighed like a fool that night, blushing prettily as she settled into her bedroll, replaying the accident moment by moment with an ardour even their dragon-crazed friends analyzing the dragon fight could not match; Ellana tried not to think too hard about how to end up in more accident prone situations where she could be excused for becoming liplocked with Solas.

 

\--2-

 

The second accident came about from a series of unlikely events. 

They'd been arguing about the correct way to align the magical observatory puzzles for almost half a candlemark, while their friends were trying in vain not to fall asleep, because as Sera had impatiently pointed out after the first five minutes, "This is stupid, who cares about some stupid treasure hidden by some shite riddles? Can't we just go shoot something??"

Ellana had explained to Sera patiently about how they couldn't just leave these unsolved puzzles hanging out, and that the Inquisition needed enchanted supplies, and how it was better they gather them before the Venatori did, but she had a feeling the young elven woman had not been listening, judging by her disgusted groan and how she was currently taking an unapologetic nap tucked into a comfortable rock outcropping.

Even Cassandra, usually willing to sit tight and participate in the solving of the puzzle, had dozed off in the sunlight. Their other companions were either napping, had wandered off, or in the cases of Blackwall, Varric and Dorian, were playing what sounded like Diamondback.

Only Solas had stuck around; they'd been arguing about the problem heatedly and were constantly interrupting each other's attempts by objections and/or pointing out mistakes.

Ellana had a feeling he was being vindicative on purpose. It had been almost a month since the impromptu kiss, and he still was avoiding her.

"If you're so Creators-damned brilliant, you solve this thing!" Ellana yelled at him.

"I am trying, but you seem determined to make every elementary mistake and ignore my-" he hissed back before she interrupted him.

"Oh, you mean the same advice that has been on the wrong track more times than I can count?" Ellana deadpanned, "I told you it was a dead end, but you disregarded my opinion, just because-" 

"Just because it was a dead end from that angle, doesn't mean it's the wrong sequence-"

"What sequence?? The sequence of dead ends that lead nowhere?" Ellana scoffed derisively, "You're thinking logically, not visually, good grief, I thought you painted-"

"The larger pattern-" he began again, the muscles of his jaw twitching from suppressed annoyance.

"Needs little patterns making the larger one!" Ellana reiterated, "As we have already established Solas! Five observatories ago! Your sequence is out of whack by so much its not even funny!"

"It's Equinor," Solas grunted.

"No, it has to be Satinalis, count the fucking dots Solas-"

"I have counted them! Several times! The overall pattern suggests-" he shot back.

"But the shape is wrong! It can't be Equinor!" Ellana crossed her arms angrily.

"You're not even trying-"

"Oh, I've tried making it into Equinor seventeen times, and it won't work no matter how much you want it to be!" Ellana snapped, "We need to try something else-"

"There is nothing else, it is Equinor!" Solas slapped his forehead angrily as he grumbled.

"We've gone through this Solas, get over it and accept it; IT'S. NOT. EQUINOR!" Ellana puncturized each full stop with a finger she jabbed into his chest, "You are not always right!" She added furiously, wishing she could slap sense into his shiny, bald head.

"And contrary to your beliefs, it is Equinor, just-" Solas began again, his calm, smug veneer rubbing her all the wrong ways it possibly could at this point.

"That's it! You asked for it!" Ellana growled, pinching his right ear as hard as he could.

He shoved her off, or tried to, but he was somewhat derailed by his eyewatering keening.  
It devolved pretty quickly after that. It was ridiculous, they were like little children, shoving, kicking, slapping, pinching, biting each other in a petty outburst of frustration and a fight to establish dominance. 

Eventually, Solas had her pinned on the ground and she was howling from the way he was tickling her sensitive sides, all the while kicking his shins and elbowing him in an attempt to get away, although she found it hard to use enough force when laughter sapped her strength and made her eyes water.

"Maker's breath, what is going on here?!" Cassandra had been roused from her nap by the ruckus, and finding them rolling on the ground in such a compromised state might have been embarrassing if Ellana were not giggling like a madman.

Solas immediately halted his attack from being discovered and the force of Cassandra's impressively scary admonition; this allowed Ellana to punch his nose with her elbow hard enough that he fell to the side, groaning and trying to stem the blood with his fingers while Ellana squirmed on the ground, still laughing her guts out.

"Have you two gone mad?!" Cassandra put her hands on her hips and glared at them like a mother might berate two unruly children.

"Why'd you have to make them stop?!" Sera protested with a snigger from somewhere nearby where she had likely been busy enjoying the show, "And just when it was getting good! I had no idea she was ticklish, and seeing Elfy down for the count after she bit his fingers was hilarious,"

Cassandra zoomed in on Sera until the elf turned away with a few cussing grumbles about being a spoilsport, before focusing her attention back on the miscreants, "You should be ashamed of yourselves; you are both adults and nothing should excuse this kind of behaviour! We are on a mission-" Cassandra began bellowing like a disciplinarian, but it had little effect on the pair of reeling, unapologetic elves.

"B-by the Creators," Ellana tried to stop laughing, "You're just making it worse," she pointed out to the fuming elf.

"This is your fault," he retorted with a distorted voice that Ellana found giggle-worthy.

"Sh-shut up and stop being such a baby," she choked after the worst aftershocks of hilarity wore off.   
Ellana crawled over with a snigger, totally ignoring Cassandra's angry ranting, "It's just a bloody nose, here, let me-"

"I can heal myself!" Solas snuffled and tried to turn away.

"I could heal that with my eyes closed," Ellana forcibly dragged his fingers from nursing his blood-caked nostrils, "You have no idea how often my kin got to blows over things like this,"

Solas sulked, avoiding her gaze, his mouth stuck in an adorable pout, "That was childish and inappropriate," he mocked.

"Says the man who is no less guilty about pulling my hair," Ellana said with as much composure as she could muster, soft blue light emitting from her fingertips as she massaged his nose with a healing touch, before digging her pockets for a handkerchief to wipe away the worst of the bloody snot stuck to his nostrils and chin.

"There, all better," she petted his cheek like she would a child, "Would you like a kiss on your booboo?" She whispered under her breath with a wink, masked by Cassandra's angry shouting.

He glared at her in response, "I am not a child," he muttered back angrily, sitting up and righting his clothes as he attempted to regain his dignity.

"Could have fooled me," Ellana replied with a sing-song voice, and when Cassandra was distracted by Sera butting in again, she snuck a peck on his cheek anyway.

"It's still Satinalis," she whispered and turned away from his outraged face with a smug grin.

 

\--3-

 

Ellana had sworn to give him his space after violating it twice already, when he was obviously not ready.

She acknowledged the third one was entirely her own fault.

Why she had agreed to help Sera, Ellana could not figure out for the life of her, but nevertheless there she was, sneaking out of the rotunda with Sera at an ungodly hour, trying to hide the evidence of jars recently full of earwigs, tucked under each arm.

"Inquisitor?" Solas interrupted their getaway, raising his eyes from his book.

Ellana moaned inwardly; of course he was still up, why wouldn't he be up, despite it being the middle of the night and his usual punctual lifestyle indicated he should be long asleep!

Ellana hastily shoved the jars at Sera, and pushed her meaningfully towards the door, before Ellana twirled around coquettishly to lean on the doorframe casually, conveniently hiding the evidence from view, "Hey you! Working late I see; well done!" She beamed at him, fluttering her eyelashes at him in her best imitation of what she hoped to be flirtatious behaviour. 

Ellana actually had no idea if she was anywhere near appearing to be seductive, since her forays into romance consisted of mostly observation, Cassandra's smutty literature, and the few kisses she'd snuck under the radar with the unimpressed elven man currently giving her the stink-eye.

She was fairly sure Sera was fighting sniggers behind her judging by the badly choked snorts and guffaws; Ellana must be fairly comical in her glaringly obvious attempt at flirtation with the well-known stooge and otherwise curmudgeon-y inhabitant of the Rotunda.

Solas put away his book and began to rise from his seat, "What is-"

Ellana skipped over to him before he could investiage, hopping onto his desk to block his view, "So, why are you still up and about?" She tried to nonchalantly evade his suspicion by picking up his book, "Hard in Hightown?" She started at the cover, "Are you actually reading- ,"

Solas tried to grab the book from her hands, but she held it out of his grasp playfully, all the while listening for signs that Sera was, hopefully, making a run for it, but judging by the snickers, the elf was too busy enjoying the sight of Ellana making an ass of herself.

Solas' hands' reach, sadly, was much greater than her own, and he jumped up to put the book away, locking it securely in his desk drawer.

His eyes began to slide over her head towards the door, and Ellana acted on instinct rather than sense, and pulled his head into one more improper and impromptu kiss.

To Sera's credit, she did not drop the bottles. 

To Ellana's, she did not overbalance when he pulled her off him.

Ellana's flushed, guilty cheeks felt twice as hot under his piercing glare.

"What is this about?" Solas demanded with a growl that made her stomach drop, "This is a flagrant-"

"I'm sorry, I just-I just wanted a, er, goodnight kiss," Ellana hastily babbled, "I just got carried away a bit! I mean, wow, have you tried kissing you- wait, no, that came out wrong, I mean-"

"You wanted a what?" Solas stared at her, a curious tinge of pink spreading along his ear tips which Ellana noted distractedly.

"A goodnight kiss?" Ellana squeaked.

"Why?" Solas continued, his eyes suspicious, drawing back towards the doorway.

"Because a girl can wait only so long, and you're really good at it, aand I've been having nightmares, and well, it worked last time!" Ellana blurted out the first things that came to her mind nervously.

"Last time?" Solas asked in confusion, his gaze torn back to her.

"Well, yeah, because I was having nightmares about, you know, Haven, and then, bam, there you were, just when I needed a friendly face!" Ellana poured all her bullshitting capability into her speech, which was not a lot admittedly, "It was a lot nicer than having dreams about burning buildings and people dying horribly,"

Solas seemed unimpressed. But Ellana was succeeding in distracting him at least, because he was still busy holding her shoulders, if only to stop more spontaneous shows of affection, instead of walking past her to find Sera and the suspiciously empty jars.

"So, yes or no?" Ellana desperately held onto the topic no matter how doomed, just to keep his attention, "Or maybe a bit of both?" Ellana sighed inwardly as she forced her mouth into a smile; the things she did for her friends...

But Solas surprised her by actually leaning slowly forward, looking into her eyes the entire time, gauging her reaction, seriousness, and if she tried to pull away. However, she was too panicked and shocked by the sudden change of temperature in the mood to be able to do more than blush and sit stock still like a statue.

His nose nuzzled hers while his blue eyes observed her, and seeing she was neither struggling nor reluctant, his lips ghosted hers for a kiss as light as the wings of a butterfly, which despite lacking in terms of passion, still managed to make her insides light up like someone had exploded a fire mine glyph in her belly.

Ellana's fingers bunched up the fabric of his shirt over his hips nervously as he pressed four soft smooches onto her lips one after the other, and the sound of their lips locking in the silence of the rotunda was scandalously enervating.

Ellana heard glass tinkle behind her and a colorful string of swear words accompany it.

Ellana winced, and Solas gave her a smug, knowing stare.

"You did that on purpose," Ellana hissed with part annoyance, part embarrassment when she realised he had played her like a fiddle.

"I was not the one trying to hide evidence of illegal nightly activities," his voice was definitely pleased by his success.

Ellana glared up at him.

"You should clean up the mess your partner-in-crime made," Solas nodded towards the entrance, "I am afraid that while she has made a clean getaway, the servants won't if they step on all that glass,"

Grudgingly, she swept away the shards under his watchful, all-knowing, smug gaze, and went back up to her quarters with her cheeks flaming from humiliation, and Ellana was convinced she would never be able to look either Sera or Solas in the eye, ever again.

 

\--4-

 

Sera, unsurprisingly, did not shut up about the cocked-up distraction maneuver. She loved pointing out, repeatedly, that Ellana had thought kissing 'Elfy' to be a good idea. And to add insult to injury, when 'Elfy' had returned the favor, Ellana had not punched the living daylights out of him in retaliation as she ought to have done in Sera's estimation.

The only consolation Ellana had, or didn't really, was that Solas had scarpered for the time being after a failed rescue operation involving his Spirit friend.

Ellana already felt miserable and guilty about Solas' friend and her failures to help, and Sera just added fuel to the pyre by not shutting up about crass jokes involving Solas being into her and wanting to get inside her pants.

By the time Solas reappeared almost a month after his disappearance, Ellana was too distraught and relieved not to crash into him like a cannonball with no restraint about PDA concerns.

It broke her heart when Solas sighed and wrapped his arms around her in reply, too wrung out emotionally to deny the physical comfort like he usually did when taking her reputation into consideration, which canoodling with elven apostates in public would not enchance favorably.

Ellana would get such lip about that little scene, but she was too happy that he did not hold a grudge about her telling him not to kill idiots who had caused his friend's death by their idiocy, to care about their opinions.

When he pressed a kiss onto her temple in thanks for her welcome, Ellana decided then and there that she didn't care who'd mock them, and who had decided what was right and wrong for her; none of it mattered when Solas had his arms around her tightly enough that she had trouble breathing, and he was back safe in Skyhold.

 

\--5-

 

"Soo, what did you want to talk about?" Ellana asked curiously, watching Solas begin pacing on her rug instead of answering her obvious follow-up question to his, 'Do you have a minute?' 

She put aside the letter she had been penning under Josephine's strict instruction and stepped closer, hoping to ease his anxiety by showing him she was not the Inquisitor in this situation, but his friend.

"I cannot understand it," Solas exclaimed, "Tell me honestly, has the mark changed you in any way?" He demanded with a fire in his eyes she did not understand.

"No?" Ellana replied hesitantly, her right hand closing around her left protectively, "Solas, what is this about?"

"You show a wisdom that goes against everything I expected," he stopped pacing, but still would not look her way, he was clenching his fists repeatedly to relieve his anxiety, "Not since... not since my journeys into the deepest memories of the Fade have I known anyone like you,"

Ellana raised her eyebrows, and he resumed his pacing.

"Most people never reflect on their actions, never stop to think, but you, you show subtlety, a consideration for every possible choice and act, and yet never hesitate to make a choice," he growled, more to himself than to hold a discussion with her, "And yet... and yet... if the Dalish could raise someone like you..."

"Solas," Ellana interrupted his rant, "Where are you going with this? I thought we had buried the 'Dalish are not what they should be' business already. I am who I am, my choices are my own, the Dalish-"

"And yet, they may have influenced you in their way," Solas exhaled, "But I digress, I did not come here to argue,"

"Doesn't sound like it," Ellana mumbled, crossing her arms expectantly.

Solas sighed, his face blank as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye, before he faced the hearth, and began absently fidgeting with the knicknacks she had collected from their trips and had placed on display there. Whilst normally Ellana would be happy to watch his long elegant fingers lingering around the horns of the Halla statue she kept as a reminder of her Clan, his behaviour was beginning to cause her distress.

"Solas... you're worrying me," Ellana nudged him as gently as she dared, "Talk to me; what's the matter?"

"...it means I have no forgotten the kisses," he finally replied, his eyes very definitely avoiding hers.

"O-kay...?" Ellana cocked her head to the side to try and catch his gaze unsuccessfully.

Solas shook his head and stepped away from the hearth with a frustrated growl, "I am sorry to bother you Inquisitor-" he made to leave abruptly without explaining further.

"Solas," Ellana said sharply, "Don't you dare walk out until you've explained yourself," she mustered all her Keeper training and used the full authority it had taught to remind him who was in charge.

She could see the muscles of his back tense as his body and mind battled with her command versus his desire to be elsewhere.

Carefully, Ellana glided over with measured, unhurried steps, giving him time to compose himself, and trying to control her own frantically palpitating heart.

She stopped with but a step in between them, and waited while the gears in his head finished turning.  
Solas spun around to face her, his hands reaching for her shoulders, but there was no more hesitation in his posture or expression. There was only pure determination in the way he tugged her to lean on his chest and how his arms locked themselves behind her shoulderblades, one hand tilting her face upwards so he could bear down on her face, lips first.

Ellana wrapped her hands around his waist and tried not to swoon and lose her balance in the embrace that followed. This kiss put all the ones that came before it to shame, for this combined the unadulterated desperation of the first, the playful nature of the second, the sweetness of the third, and the intimacy of the fourth into something greater than the sum of its parts.

Ellana was not sure how much time had passed since they had started, she was only aware of her lack of breath and sense by the time he disengaged and slipped from her grasp with a pained sentence, "Ar lath, ma vhenan," he whispered against her lips as he withdrew and marched away, leaving her behind to wonder.

Ellana idly considered how she would ever finish her letter with her concentration shattered in a way she was unlikely to recover from for some time.


	2. ?

\--?-

Ellana snuggled down next to him, and his arms enclosed around her, a soft smile playing on his lips.

"You should not be here," he chastised her, but there was no real force behind it.

"I felt it rude to steal into your bedroll without you in it," she teased back, making herself comfortable; she laid her head on his shoulder, her other arm playing with the necklace he always wore while the marked one held onto his shirt, tucked against her breast. She found her sensation of touch had numbed in her left hand as time passed, so it was a loose hold.

"Where did you get this?" She asked aloud with a curious sense of déjà vu, fingers tracing the curve of the bone sleepily; the warmth of his body heat was getting to her.

"It was a memento of my folly," his fingers played with her hair, his chest rose and fell sedately, lulling her towards total relaxation.

Ellana tried to reply, but all she managed was an incomprehensible murmur.

He pressed a kiss onto her forehead tenderly, "Sweet dreams, my love," his voice sounded forlorn, and Ellana strove to hold onto it just a bit longer, even as she felt her consciousness begin to slip away.

But the dream ended, like it always did, and she woke up with tears in her eyes, her lone hand clutching the jawbone token in her fist.

"I will find you," Ellana sobbed, a hard determination flaring in her soul, wishing he could hear her pledge, wherever he was.

"I will find you," she repeated like every other night when she dreamed of him, "And then the dreams will end,"

\---

Across an incomprehensible distance, a lone wolf howled in the dusk before dawn.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, not angsty at all! We all need Trespasser therapy, and angst needs to be written out. Open ended, because I believe in Solavellan, and hope Weeks ships it as hard as Cole and the rest of us do!  
> I did warn you it was angsty.   
> <3 for my readers who read it anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for Solas Fluff and opportunitites not to be passed by. Inspired by the devoted Solavellans on tumblr and elsewhere who have not lost hope and are in need of a little pick-me-up. You give me life <3 and I hope this will help tide you over until the next sappy and fluffy fanwork and/or DA4 related announcements.
> 
> Please suspend belief on the matter of the puzzles. I just always thought it convenient they always knew what Constellation to aim for, never mind how to get there; this is headcanon for the sake of drama and an excuse to act like children, of which we are all guilty of from time to time. No, I did not spend an inordinate time trying to solve some of them! I resent the accusation! (Completely true)
> 
> (Disclaimer; I love Dragon Age, but own nothing but the woolgathering in my noggin' and the ideas I tapped into life.)
> 
> (? Chapter is to be read at your own risk. It contains aforementioned spoilers for DLC)


End file.
